The popularity of video content continues to increase. In fact, video traffic over the internet (O.T.T.) represents almost 70% of all data traffic and is expected to reach 80% in the next 5 years. However, across all media types, video tends to be the most bandwidth-demanding and the most expensive to deliver to end consumers.